


Our Journey Begins

by orphan_account



Category: Hilda (Cartoon), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Girls in Love, Hurt/Comfort, Johanna and Kaisa enter the world of POKEMON, Mutual Pining, Nosebleeds, Pokemon AU, Sharing a Bed, Slight Angst?, Teenage Johanna, Teenage Kaisa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johanna and Kaisa start their Pokemon journey, together. Some things don't go according to plan, but everything works out in the end.
Relationships: Johanna | Hilda's Mum & The Librarian (Hilda), Johanna | Hilda's Mum/The Librarian (Hilda), Johanna/Kaisa
Kudos: 13





	Our Journey Begins

Johanna glanced at herself in the mirror, eyeing herself carefully. She was clad in blue overalls, a long-sleeved red shirt underneath it. She wore black boots with white socks a few centimeters above it. Her hair was pulled in a small ponytail. She turned around, facing Kaisa.

Her friend wore a black skirt and a white collar, dark grey blouse. A jacket was tied around her waist. She had leggings that reached her thighs and wore black sneakers. A very edgy look. Her hair was the same black color with purple at the end of it. Her childhood Pokemon, Jynx stood loyally beside her, patiently waiting for the teenagers to start their adventure. It was an option whether you could take a Pokemon from Professor Tildy or you could catch your own Pokemon. Kaisa chose the latter.

“Let’s go, our journey waits for us.” Kaisa hummed. Johanna smiled, nodding before exiting her house with Kaisa behind her. 

The wind blew in their faces as Spearows chirped loudly, soaring in the sky. Trees passed them and wild Pokemon ran by excitedly. Occasionally, they’d see one eating on top of a rock or sharing food with another Pokemon. The two glanced back one last time at their small town, before heading onto their first route. 

* * *

The two walked in comfortable silence, enjoying the other’s presence. Johanna scanned her surroundings, on the hunt to find her first Pokemon. Kaisa’s lips twitched to a smile.

“Still can’t find a Cleffa?” She inquired playfully.

As Johanna was about to reply, a small, pink Pokemon appeared out of the bushes a few feet ahead of them, blissfully unaware of the two trainers. Johanna held in a gasp and quickly snatched out her Pokeball from her belt. She tiptoed, but her foot came into contact with a branch, causing it to snap. The Pokemon yelped, flipping around to the noise before scurrying off. 

Johanna whined and groaned. 

The sun was beginning to set, so they should hurry to the next town and find a Pokemon Center to rest. Johanna was still in a crummy mood as they entered the establishment, Nurse Joy sending them off to one of the spare bedrooms. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, there’s only one bed here. The rest of the rooms are full.” She explained sympathetically before running off to help a trainer in need.

Sharing a bed was nothing new, they did it all the time as kids. But, for some reason now was different because they were officially on their Pokemon adventure. Kaisa returned her Jynx, saying goodbye to them beforehand. They were already fed and ready for sleep. Johanna couldn’t stop the blush that crept on her cheeks. She kicked off her shoes, hearing the door close behind her with a soft  _ click _ . The two girls faced opposite ways, changing out of their clothes into their pajamas. 

The two climbed on the bed, staring at the ceiling as they shimmied under the covers. Kaisa turned over, facing Johanna’s body.

“This reminds me of when we were young. We used to have sleepovers all the time.” The girl softly said. Johanna hummed in response, she faced the other girl as well.

“Remember when you were so eager to leave for your adventure when you were 10? Your Mom was so mad because you pestered her about it all the time!” Johanna replied. 

“Now looking back at it, it’s better we left at 18. Being so young back then would’ve been a horrible decision, so irresponsible.” 

“The only reason you didn’t leave was that  _ I _ stayed behind! You were willing to escape your house just to start your journey!” She retorted. Kaisa laughed nervously.

The two fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Johanna stirred awake, immediately she felt a sense of warmth surround her body. Two firm arms were wrapped around her stomach and Kaisa’s face was hidden in her neck. Her face turned red like a tomato. She could feel her friend’s breath dance around her skin, it gave her goosebumps. 

As much as she enjoyed being held, she didn’t want Kaisa to wake up to this awkward situation. She slowly removed the girl’s arms off her’s, moving off the bed. Kaisa groaned in response, her brows furrowed, and her eyes were still shut. She flailed her arms around, trying to find the source of warmth again. Johanna internally sighed, grabbing a pillow and slipped it between her arms. Kaisa looked satisfied, her features returning to a neutral expression. 

Johanna sighed with relief, beginning to change out of her clothes on the opposite side of the room. After she finished, she slowly made her way back to the bed. She shook Kaisa awake, gently telling her to wake up. Kaisa groaned, her brows furrowed. She was being stubborn. 

“Kaisa, time to wake up…” Johanna sighed. Kaisa groaned again, flipping over, facing away from the girl. She poked at the girl repeatedly to wake her up. Kaisa blinked slowly, glaring daggers at her friend. 

“Rise and shine! Hurry up so we can start our day.” She chimed. Kaisa begrudgingly woke up and got ready for the day. 

* * *

As the two made their way into Viridian Forest, a flash of pink startled the girls. Johanna blinked slowly, watching as a nervous little Pokemon approached her. 

It was a Cleffa! 

Johanna bent down, trying to make herself look less threatening to the little creature. Cleffa stood awkwardly, waiting for the girl to catch onto their antics.

“They want you to catch them.” Kaisa breathed softly.

Oh.

_ Oh.  _

Bells rang in Johanna’s head as she grabbed her Pokeball, holding it in front of the Pokemon. Cleffa hit the ball, their body shifting into the energy of red, disappearing into it. The girl stood dumbfounded before Kaisa came running up, throwing her into a hug.

“You got your dream Pokemon! I think they might’ve been the same Cleffa.” She exclaimed. The brown-haired girl came back to her senses, throwing the Pokeball in the air, and Cleffa appeared again. Kaisa let her friend go.

“It’s nice to meet you, Cleffa. I’m Johanna, your new companion.” She pulled out her backpack shuffling around in it before presenting a small, red bandana to the Pokemon. She tied it around their neck. 

“Think of it as a token of our friendship, now you look even more adorable.” She smiled sweetly at Cleffa, who flushed in embarrassment. She reached her hands out, holding the Pokemon into her arms. Kaisa gushed at the cuteness.

A few hours had passed and the girls settled down at a more private area of the forest. A picnic blanket laid on the grass, the girls and their Pokemon sat comfortably on the fabric, eating their lunch. 

Cleffa’s body partly laid against Johanna’s leg, munching down on their food. Occasionally, Johanna would swipe away a crumb that was on their face. Jynx sat a few feet away from Kaisa, talking to each other. Somehow, Kaisa understood the Pokemon, maybe it was because they spent so much time together, considering they grew up together.

“It truly is a mystery on how you understand them.” Johanna muttered softly. Kaisa shrugged in response. 

“Our bond is special.” She admitted honestly, Jynx nodded in agreement. 

“What other Pokemon do you plan on catching?” The girl asked her friend. Kaisa paused, thinking thoughtfully. 

“I suppose whichever one crosses my path, and they need to get along with Jynx as well. I need at least another Pokemon to battle the gym in Viridian City.” She replied. 

The four finished their meal, Johana and Kaisa sent their Pokemon away and cleaned everything up. As the two continued their path to find Kaisa another Pokemon, a sudden tug on Kaisa's hair jumped her out of her thoughts. She stopped dead in her tracks, another tug was pulled. Johanna was a few feet ahead of her, who turned around, perplexed.

Before another tug could occur, she twisted her head around. She found a Misdreavus floating near her head, caught in the act.

Kaisa’s eyes never once left them as she slowly pulled out her Pokeball, throwing it at the Pokemon who barely dodged it in time. The Pokemon spun around her head, mocking her. Anger boiled inside her as she clutched her fallen Pokeball. Misdreavus flew in front of poor Johanna, without thinking, she thrust the ball at them, she missed, and instead, the ball landed right in the middle of her friend’s face. 

Johanna wailed, plummeting to the ground in pain. She cradled her face, groaning loudly on the grass. Kaisa gasped in horror, running up to help her friend. She got a better look at her friend’s face and realized it was mostly red from where she hit it and blood trickled down Johanna’s nose. 

She winced in sympathy, pulling out her first-aid kit from her bag. Johanna already moved slightly forward, pinching the soft part of her nose. Kaisa wrapped her instant cold pack with a small towel before placing it on the bridge of her nose. 

A few minutes passed and the bleeding ceased. “I-I’m sorry...I really didn’t mean to-” 

“Don’t be, you were eager to catch Misdreavus and I was caught in the middle of it.” Johanna cut her off with a small smile on her face. Kaisa couldn’t help but smile back.

* * *

The glistening sun was replaced with the silver moon and the sky was painted in darkness as stars were scattered above. The wind didn’t hit as loud, the air-cooled. The craziness of the day had subsided, everything was calm and tranquil. The only sound that emitted was a Hoothoot singing to the air or a Weedle chirping in the grass. 

Kaisa was bundled in a sleeping bag, next to Johanna and was hidden in their tent they put up a few hours prior. She was about to accept her slumber, but a shuffle from outside stopped her. 

She noticed a small silhouette, it resembled a Misdreavus. Half-asleep, she blearily unzipped the tent, careful to not wake up her friend. None other than the Misdreavus was there. Their eyes swam with sorrow and they looked apologetic. She blinked slowly. 

“Mis...Misdreavus…” The Pokemon cried quietly, their voice was thick with guilt. 

Kaisa’s expression softened at the sight. She allowed the small Pokemon to enter and wrapped herself back in her sleeping bag. She opened her arms, an invitation for Misdreavus to join. The small Pokemon was perplexed for a brief moment but obliged. 

She nodded off with a new friend in her arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! If you don't celebrate it, then happy average day! I apologize if I didn't characterize the girls properly, I was struggling writing them. It's hard to write them as canon as possible, considering they never met in canon. I thought it would be cute if the girls were in a Pokemon AU and this came to be. Consider this a holiday gift, from me to you. Hope you have a good day and remember to stay safe!


End file.
